


Pick Up Lines Work Sometimes

by babydragon73



Series: I'm Drunk On You, Baby [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Lexa is a drunk dork, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Lexa couldn't believe she had just used a cheesy pick up on the cute blonde she met in the kitchen. Actually, what she couldn't believe is how well it was working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a hoot. Enjoy and comment please!

Lexa was drunk.

It wasn’t her original idea for a Friday night; she would much rather be at home curled up in bed with a good book or catching up on the shows she didn’t get to watch during the week due to her demanding work and school schedule. However, her older sister, Anya, dragged her out of their apartment to attend a house party near the edge of campus. Her girlfriend, Raven, was hosting and Anya didn’t want to be alone with her friends. So, Lexa was forced to put on real clothes and go to a party with a bunch of drunken people she’s never met before. 

Almost immediately, Anya left her in the living of the house in order to find Raven. Lexa had stood awkwardly by herself amongst the sea of drunk college kids before deciding to move to the kitchen. ‘If I’m being forced to be here, I might as well get some free drinks out of it’, she had thought. One drink turned into two before Anya had found her. She and Raven stumbled their way into the kitchen with their clothes looking rumpled; it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they had been up to. They had gone shot for shot with the young brunette before wandering off again. Lexa had stayed put on the kitchen island counter; it gave her perfect access to both the booze and the chips. Plus, the kitchen was more or less empty with most of the guests getting their beer from the kegs outside. Lexa was content to stay by herself for the rest of the night until someone came into the kitchen and took her breath away.

Even through her drunken gaze, the brunette could tell the girl that came into the room was a total babe. She had wavy blonde hair the same color as the sun and the bluest eyes that reminded Lexa of the ocean. She was wearing a scrub top and matching pants, which made her stick out of the crowd. The brunette didn’t know why but she had the overwhelming urge to talk to this beautiful creature. The blonde seemed to be oblivious to her presence as she made her way to the fridge. Lexa couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

“Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I’m lost at sea.”

The blonde turned to face her, pausing mid bite on the apple in her hand. She swallowed before asking, “What?”

The sober part of Lexa’s brain begged her to stop taking but her drunk confidence won, “I said, your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I’m lost at sea.” The blonde said nothing for a few moments before she burst out laughing. The brunette could feel a deep blush crawl up her neck and she hopped down from the counter, looking for an escape route. Before she could run, she heard the other woman call to her.

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry,” she tried to calm down her giggles, “I didn’t mean to laugh so hard.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa mumbled, “I’ll just go.”

The blonde shook her head, “No, don’t go, please. You’re the first person to make me smile all day and I didn’t realize how much I needed that.” The comment made Lexa perk up and she made her way back to her seat on the counter.

“Long day?” She asked.

The blonde nodded, “You have no idea. I’m doing my residency in the emergency room at the hospital and the hours are kicking my ass.”

“Ahh,” Lexa nodded.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, “What does ‘ahhh’ mean?”

“Nothing. It’s just…..you seemed out of place at the party and it makes sense now. You’re busy saving lives.”

The chuckle that came out of the blonde was musical, “I wouldn’t call what I do saving lives. All I do is take blood pressures and check temperatures. Plus, I wouldn’t exactly say I was out of place.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, for one, I live here,” the blonde smirked.

The brunette’s eyes widened, “Ohhhhh, your Raven’s roommate! The future doctor! Raven won’t stop talking about how smart and hot you are. I was wondering if she was exaggerating. But now I can see she was underselling you.”

“Oh, so you think I’m hot?” Lexa didn’t know what came over her but she started nodding enthusiastically. The blonde moved closer to her, “I like your honesty. It’s refreshing.”

“That’s me. Minty fresh.”

‘Hey, Lexa, it’s your brain,’ she thought to herself, ‘ SHUT UP NOW!’

“You’re funny. Why are you in the kitchen all alone?”

“Well, my sister is going to town with your roommate and I don’t know anyone here.”

The blonde pretended to pout, “You know me.”

Lexa laughed, “I don’t even know your name.”

The blonde seemed to consider her for a moment, “ How about this: I’ll tell you my name if you agree to go on a date with me this Friday?”

The brunette’s mouth dropped in shock, “You seem awfully confident I’ll agree to those terms.”

The blonde moved so that she was standing right in between Lexa’s legs. She flashed her sexiest grin and purred, “From the way you can’t stop staring at my lips, I can’t imagine a world you would say no to them.”

Lexa gulped; the girl was right. She was an absolute goner. “Deal.”

“Cool,” the blonde took another bite of her apple and made her way to the doorway leading to the stairs, “Meet me here at 7pm. Ask for Clarke,” she winked at the brunette before making her way upstairs.

Anya found her an hour later still sitting on the counter with the goofiest grin plastered on her face. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
